


Неудачники

by lachance, wtf_beats_2015



Category: American Writer RPF
Genre: Drama, Gen, POV Second Person, Road Trips, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3268613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachance/pseuds/lachance, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtf_beats_2015/pseuds/wtf_beats_2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"И сказал Господь: ты не молись о народе сем во благо ему".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Неудачники

_Один на один с темнотой, в мираж превращающей мир._  
_Кроме тебя никто мой путь не пройдет со мной._  
Роберт Деснос

На рассвете мы оказались на задворках одного из крошечных городков, щедро рассыпанных по дорожной карте вдоль всей границы Юты. Нил вышел из машины, не захлопнув дверцу, и нетвёрдым шагом направился к автозаправке, где ему наконец удалось залить бензина под крышку и даже хватило на половину канистры, бестолково гремящей в багажнике последние миль двести. Он издал победный клич, вскидывая в воздух руку с зажатым в ней дробовиком, и холодное утреннее солнце выбелило весь его силуэт, лишая всякой реалистичности. Мне казалось, что всё, что я вижу перед собой, медленно выцветает, лишаясь объёма и красок, и заброшенная заправка, до которой чудом не добрались десятки бродяг вроде нас самих, и разбитая трасса, вьющаяся вдоль границы штатов, и улыбка на широком скуластом лице Нила. Я чудовищно устал, но понимал, что он после длинного перегона в добрые пятьсот миль наверняка устал ещё больше, и потому мы не сговариваясь поменялись местами, и я завёл двигатель, плавно выезжая с обочины, а Нил прислонился к моему плечу горячечным лбом. По радио с самого утра гоняли какую-то бездарную муть. Я слышал от пары старых приятелей, что какая-то из крупных радиостанций до сих пор работает, и в зону охвата попадает Колорадо, но ехать в Колорадо только для того, чтобы хотя бы из хриплых колонок снова услышать раскатистый боп или тягучий блюз, могло бы показаться хорошей идеей разве что Нилу. Он во все годы нашей дружбы готов был поддержать любую безумную затею, и сделал это снова, как мне кажется, в последний раз, когда я сел напротив него в шумной столовой, где с утра подавали бобы и приправленный жгучими пряностями рис, и сказал:

– Здесь больше нечего искать, старина.

Нил энергично закивал, будто только и ждал, когда кто-нибудь скажет ему эти самые слова, и, возможно, так оно и было. С его кипучей энергией, неуёмной жаждой двигаться вперёд, жить и чувствовать жизнь, застрять в дыре вроде Цинциннати, лучший в мире штат Огайо, вероятно, было невыносимо.

– Сможем проехать миль двести на товарняке, – он улыбнулся так, что я понял – любой мой план он готов был принять ещё тогда, когда я даже думать не смел о будущем, – а там наверняка найдём какую-нибудь машину.

Ждать в Цинциннати было так же нечего, как и в любом другом месте на континенте, он понимал это отчётливо и остро с самого начала, я только начинал осознавать. Нил пружинисто вскочил на ноги и ушёл куда-то, даже не доев свою порцию, и я придвинул к себе его поднос. Еды не хватало отчаянно. Даже остатки жгучего риса из чужой тарелки были сказочно хороши.

Я очнулся от собственных воспоминаний только когда Нил, на мгновение просыпаясь, мутным взглядом посмотрел на потрескавшийся серый асфальт и снова привалился к моему плечу, негромко говоря:

– Как думаешь, может, хоть в Вегасе до сих пор принимают ставки?

Я рассмеялся, сворачивая в объезд, чтобы дальше двигаться вдоль границы полями. Почти не проездные тропы между ними – и те сохранились лучше, чем пыльная трасса, на которой мы каждую минуту рисковали врезаться в заграждение или съехать в кювет, до того она была изъедена ямами и трещинами. Будто над всем асфальтовым полотном потрудились какие-то мелкие трудолюбивые животные вроде кротов.

– Я могу принять у тебя ставку, – ответил я наконец, всё ещё хохоча, и машину едва не подбросило на кочке, но даже это было лучше той дороги, по которой мы ехали раньше, – только что ты потом будешь делать с выигранными деньгами?

– Заберусь на хребет Сьерры, – очень серьёзно отозвался Нил, не открывая глаз, а потом всё-таки не выдержал и негромко рассмеялся мне в плечо, – выброшу все купюры до единой и буду смотреть, как ветер разносит их над Невадой.

– Не так уж плохо, – я одобрительно кивнул, удерживая руль одной рукой, а второй нащупывая между сиденьями тёмные очки.

План и правда казался неплохим, во всяком случае, лучше любых других, что были у нас на двоих.

*

Когда всё началось, мы не виделись уже несколько месяцев, и поначалу оказались в разных резервациях – он где-то под Сан-Франциско, я в Нью-Йорке. Нью-Йоркская колония обосновалась между баррикадами в полукруге закрытой станции Сити-Холл, где прямо на рельсах бледные мальчишки-полицейские свалили спальные мешки, а измождённые девицы то ли из «Армии спасения» то ли из «Красного креста», суетясь, раскладывали консервные банки по длинным деревянным ящикам, прежде чем закрыть их навесными замками. Перепуганные люди жались к стенам, в воздухе витала густая паника, а я невидяще, тупо смотрел прямо перед собой, не до конца понимая, что происходит.

Вся моя одежда была изодрана, покрыта грязью, пылью и копотью, рядом плакала хорошенькая мексиканка в брюках, здоровенный детина с лицом мясника растерянно пытался уговорить успокоиться маленькую девочку с глазами, очень похожими на его собственные. Быстро строились баррикады. Девушка из «Креста» объявила в громкоговоритель, что скоро нам всем дадут поесть.

На станцию нас набилось человек сто – как я теперь понимаю, не так уж много. Когда нас перевезли в Огайо, рассадив по грохочущим бронированным грузовикам, раньше предназначавшимся для перевоза заключенных, я неожиданно увидел всех выживших Нью-Йорка, и нас, счастливчиков, не набралась бы и пара тысяч, но и это было несравнимо больше, чем шумной тоскливой ночью на забаррикадированной станции Сити-Холл.

Тощий, болезненного вида негр поделился со мной сигаретой, какой-то парень с акцентом уроженца Невады или Аризоны негромко затянул «Рио-Риту». Бодрая танцевальная мелодия, под которую мы с приятелями совсем недавно выстукивали жизнерадостный ритм между 42-й и 47-й по всей Таймс-сквер, теперь звучала, как заупокойная молитва.

Я курил, вслушивался в плач мексиканки, и совсем не понимал, кто я и где я, будто всё, что я знал о себе, растворилось в одно мгновение, и остался только костяк, переломанный позвоночник – оцепеневший человек на полу станции метрополитена под дрожащим светом тусклых ламп. Где-то возле баррикад издевательски светился неоном логотип Нью-Йоркской подземки, бросая на кирпичные стены холодные голубоватые блики, крики стихли, остались только всхлипы. Люди вокруг расселись группами прямо на полу – такие же испуганные и растерянные, как я сам.

Для нас всё началось так же неожиданно, как летом могла бы разразиться гроза, но Нил позже рассказывал, что до него доходили слухи о взбесившихся оборванцах и каком-то коммивояжере, который где-то между Фриско и Вегасом решил, что убийство – хорошая реклама для ножей «Барнетт». Когда его, рычащего, скалящегося, как взбесившаяся собака, взяла полиция, он как раз демонстрировал особенности заточки лезвия, которая, к чести фирмы-производителя, оказалась превосходной.

Бедолагу упекли в лечебницу, едва присяжные на суде увидели, как он поводит головой и безумно улыбается, прежде чем всем телом кинуться на решетки, выкрикивая что-то нечленораздельное. Но он был лишь одним из первых – по крайней мере, по словам Нила.

Мне повезло больше, я попал в Цинциннати из Нью-Йорка, а вот его везли из Фриско через полстраны. Две с половиной тысячи миль он трясся в бронированном кузове, лишь изредка слыша из кабины обрывки разговоров, из которых следовало, что они проезжают Линкольн, или Гамбург, или Кэмерон. Каждый из городов стал чудовищно тихим. Ни голосов, ни гудков машин, ни криков, ни песен. Ничего не осталось – только шум мотора, переговоры полицейских и дребезжащие удары, с которыми камни, вылетавшие из-под колес, иногда ударялись в металлическую обшивку. Нил ничего не ел и почти не спал около трех суток, и ближе к Огайо он впал в сонное оцепенение, граничащее с горячкой. Люди, ехавшие с ним в том грузовике, отчаянно жались к стенам, слыша его негромкий смех, видя пустые, бессмысленные глаза – они опасались, что Нил все-таки подцепил вирус.

По дороге в Огайо в грузовики набивались ещё выжившие из крошечных убежищ вроде того, что было на станции Сити-Холл, места отчаянно не хватало, а о том, чтобы все могли поесть, не приходилось даже мечтать. Обетованная земля теперь лежала в Цинциннати и Миннеаполисе, а ещё на острове Райкерс, который превратился из тюрьмы в спасение в одночасье, но ни я, ни Нил туда уже не попали, и это было к лучшему. К тому моменту, как переполненные резервации начали медленно пустеть по мере того, как выживших снова сажали в грузовики и увозили в разные уголки страны, мы уже миновали Гаррисон и Батсвилл, и остановились перекусить Гринсберге. Смахивая пыль с деревянной столешницы и ставя на стол две бутылки дрянного местного пива, Нил внимательно посмотрел на меня и спросил с ухмылкой:

– Ради этого стоило выживать?

Я подумал о том, как нас выводили под конвоем из подземки, и рассаживали в грузовики, о том, как в Огайо сквозь баррикады и наглухо закрытые ворота каждые пару часов слышался вой, о том, как я бродил по резервации Цинциннати безумным призраком в поисках своих, как ночами слепо смотрел в иссечённый трещинами белый потолок.

Я не знал, что стало с моими друзьями, с моей семьей. С людьми, с которыми я работал, или пил, с девушками, которых я любил. Вся моя жизнь в одночасье превратилась в далёкое прошлое, так же, как жизнь Нила, но у него чего-то цельного и постоянного вовсе не было никогда.

Я медленно кивнул, ставя на стол тарелки с разогретым бобовым супом из консервов и жареным мясом – в этой закусочной вместо привычного ледника стояла новенькая морозильная камера, и отличная говяжья вырезка не успела стухнуть.

– Стоило, – глухо проговорил я, усаживаясь за стол аккуратно и складывая рядом с собой салфетку, как какой-то чистенький студент из Коламбуса или Нового Орлеана, и Нил в голос расхохотался, со скрипом придвигая к себе тарелку.

– Просто ты улавливаешь суть, – громко произнес он, похлопывая меня по плечу, и не переставая смеяться так, как умел он один – заразительно, искренне, будто сейчас мы пообедаем, а потом пойдем на полупустую железнодорожную станцию, чтобы поглазеть на то, как выходят на перрон из поездов с запада хорошенькие маленькие мексиканки, – смотришь в самое сердце.

*

Я ничего не знал о том, как смотреть в самое сердце тогда, и не знаю до сих пор. Когда эта зараза, этот безымянный вирус затопил страну, я пытался найти свое место, и всё отчетливее понимал, что должен быть не здесь. Мы со всей огромной Америкой не созданы друг для друга, и это благо, потому что даёт возможность перестать нелепо шататься от трассы шесть до трассы шестьдесят на попутках, а доехать на поезде до границы с Мексикой, чтобы пересечь залив и оказаться на Кубе, а там может быть наняться на корабль и исчезнуть посреди чудовищной туши Атлантического океана. Я не знал, что мне делать, не представлял, куда идти. Смотреть в лица друзей было тошно – казалось, что я связан дружбой, как нейлоновой веревкой, по рукам и ногам, и что бы я не делал, эти лица – пьяные и трезвые, счастливые и несчастные, одобрительные и осуждающие, – были со мной всегда. Целыми ночами я шатался от Гарлема до Адской кухни, будто нарочно выбирая худшие районы из возможных, и пытался сбежать от этой глухой тоски по чему-то, что со мной и не случалось никогда.

Тоска по свободе сродни тоске по смерти – и то, и другое требует немедленно найти выход, гонит всё дальше и дальше, пока ночью под ослепительным светом неоновых вывесок не заставляет столкнуться с самим собой и посмотреть в собственные пьяные, отчаянные пустые глаза.

Через дорогу бродили в поисках клиентов усталые шлюхи. Сигналили машины, из распахнутых дверей закусочной пахло кофе, булочками, яблочным пирогом. Я хотел выпить, ещё я хотел умереть. И вот тогда впервые прозвучала сирена воздушной тревоги, и кто-то свалил меня на землю, будто прямо посреди Гарлема должна была вот-вот взорваться бомба, но взрыва всё не было и не было. Тогда-то об этой дряни и объявили впервые. Об этом вирусе, перемалывающем человеческие мозги в кашу, превращающем его в дикое, агрессивное животное, пригодное только на отстрел.

Позже Нил проводил простую параллель с вирусом бешенства. Я пытался задремать на заднем сидении, но в голову упорно лезли мысли о том, как любимый домашний пёс однажды набрасывается на хозяина и разрывает ему глотку. Я думал, что этот привычный сюжет кажется мне действительно страшным и диким, а вот то, что одни люди, обезумев, пытаются убить других – это привычный порядок вещей.

Нил смеялся, когда я говорил об этом, смеялся и никак не мог остановиться, а под колёсами миля за милей исчезала пустая перебитая трасса, которая вела нас всё дальше от Огайо к Вегасу. Я не знал, зачем мы едем в Вегас. И я не задавал Нилу вопросов, хотя это был бы чертовски хороший вопрос.

*

И мы гнали, гнали как сумасшедшие, когда полуденное солнце очерчивало каждую трещину на асфальте, и когда оно истаивало в глухую, пьяную, прохладную ночь. Кажется, я никогда не чувствовал счастье так остро, как в те минуты, когда Нил выжимал из разбитой колымаги, которую мы нашли на обочине в Гринсберге, все девяносто, спеша обогнуть Индианаполис и пересечь границу штатов. Опустевшие, мёртвые города вдоль трассы, выгоревшие поля, темнеющая лента реки Уайт. Когда Нил остановил машину в четверти мили от побережья и скрылся в густой траве у обочины, я даже не сразу понял, что происходит, так увлёкся собственными мыслями о том, как бессмысленно, бездарно всё заканчивается. Кажется, только что у меня была какая-то жизнь, пусть разбитая и смятая, а потом вдруг не осталось ничего, кроме меня самого и Нила за рулем, и пришлось впервые честно и прямо посмотреть в лицо нам обоим.

Я не увидел в Ниле ничего, за что не любил бы его – он был и оставался этим лёгким, беззаботным, безумным бродягой с окраин Священного города святых. Мир мог катиться в пропасть, а он оставался собой от начала и до конца. А вот себя я переставал узнавать, мною вновь овладело тягучее, густое безумие, и никогда оно не гнало вперед так яростно. Хотелось бежать, бежать не останавливаясь до Вегаса и дальше – до самого края света. От остановки к остановке, от перевала к перевалу я становился всё более беспокойным, будто под кожей поселился злой дух, превращающий каждое движение в прелюдию к пляске святого Витта. Разум раздирали на части злость и веселье, и всего этого жалкого, одержимого, звериного я в себе видеть не хотел, что до Нила – он видел это всегда, и, думаю, по-своему ценил меня за это.

У берега Уайт он смог поймать волну какой-то радиостанции, на которой в перерывах между пустым трёпом дикторов крутили сплошь христианские гимны, и под хриплый хор, над которым взвивался юный, ломкий голос солиста, мы танцевали на жёсткой траве, коловшей босые ступни. Нил смеялся, цепляясь за меня руками, чтобы не потерять равновесие, я запрокидывал голову, глядя на то, как над нами одно за другим загораются знакомые созвездия, гораздо более яркие вдали от больших городов. Таким глубоким и чистым я не видел небо никогда. Вода шептала, ветер гнал клубы пыли по асфальту, поле обрывалось границей обглоданной волнами береговой линии. Прибой у тёмного побережья мы скорее слышали, чем видели в темноте.

Мы спустились ниже к реке и скинули с себя одежду, чтобы смыть дорожную грязь. Неотступная вонь бензина и машинного масла – вечная спутница в долгом пути – медленно истаивала, оставляя только едва ощутимый запах водорослей, речной воды, сухого песка. Нил рывком нырнул с головой, и волна ударила мне в лицо, заливая горло и ноздри, и я прокашлялся, а потом рассмеялся. Приятно было вспомнить, что у воды есть вкус, плотность, объём; вспомнить, как она тяжело ударяет в грудь, и поток разделяется надвое, огибая моё тело.

Нил, не выныривая, поплыл к берегу, и, обернувшись, я увидел, как он ложится прямо на траву, откидываясь на локте, и нашаривает смятую пачку сигарет в кармане моей рубашки. Я лёг на живот на водную гладь и опустил голову, задерживая дыхание. Спустя пару мгновений я открыл глаза под водой, и не увидел сквозь тёмно-зелёную муть ничего, кроме мелкой рыбешки, проплывшей у самого лица. Хотелось рассмеяться. Раскидывая руки в стороны, я позволил потоку унести меня дальше от берега, дальше от Нила, дальше от всего полумёртвого, иссушенного континента, и поднял голову, жадно вдыхая, лишь тогда, когда от недостатка кислорода начало жечь лёгкие.

Из оцепенения меня вывел высокий, звенящий от напряжения голос Нила, когда он выкрикнул что-то предупреждающее и низко пригнулся к траве, пробираясь обратно к машине, где между передними и задними сиденьями лежал заряженный дробовик. Высокая тонкая фигура у дороги – вот и всё, что я видел, когда рванулся прочь из тёмной воды, яростно преодолевая её сопротивление, и заражённая на обочине – кажется, это была молодая девушка, – медленно обернулась сначала на крик, потом на плеск.

Юное бледное лицо пересекла кривая, хищная ухмылка, широко распахнутые бессмысленные глаза смотрели куда-то мимо меня на противоположный берег реки. Несколько мучительных мгновений я широкими гребками плыл к берегу, глядя на то, как она медленно склоняет голову к плечу и делает шаг вперед, прежде чем побежать. Мелькнули в траве обнажённые белые ноги, в дырах на изорванном красном платье на долю секунды показался впалый живот. Теперь девушка смотрела прямо на меня, и во взгляде её больше не было ничего звериного или человеческого. Фарфоровая гладкость, кукольное мертвое безразличие – таким было её лицо.

Я не успел доплыть, а она не успела пересечь пыльную траву и попытаться разорвать меня на кусочки – оглушительно прозвучал выстрел, девушку отбросило на пару шагов вперед, когда дробь впилась в позвоночник между лопаток. Нил оказался метким стрелком. Опуская дробовик, он поморщился, потирая саднящее плечо – привыкнуть к отдаче было непросто нам обоим.

Обнажённые плечи Нила, выгоревшее поле, мёртвая девица, дробовик. Вся эта картинка стала для меня последней каплей, и, выбираясь из воды, я сгибался пополам от хохота, граничащего с истерикой, и после секундной паузы, Нил рассмеялся тоже, прикуривая новую сигарету.

Заражённая девушка осталась лежать в траве, нелепо раскинув в стороны согнутые в коленях ноги. Платье задралось, обнажая округлые белые бёдра. Крови на красном было совсем не видно.

*

Ключи от машины, брошенные Нилом, жёстко ударились в ладонь, и я кивнул, понимая безмолвную просьбу. До съезда на трассу семьдесят оставалось миль пять, и до самой транспортной развязки мы ехали в тишине, пока он пытался задремать, а я бездумно смотрел в лобовое стекло, следя лишь за тем, чтобы машину не подбросило на кочке, или колесо не попало в яму.

Нил ворочался на сидении рядом со мной, я иногда оборачивался, словно желая проверить, крепко ли он спит, дышит ли, и продолжал вглядываться в дорогу, крепко сжимая пальцами руль. Водить я всё ещё ненавидел, но под ногами валялась ополовиненная бутылка дурного бурбона, и пару раз я приложился к ней, делая щедрые глотки, каждый из которых окутывал разум приятным туманом. Сонливость растворилась в подступающем опьянении, тело сделалось лёгким, а каждое действие – простым, и это было хорошо, было правильно. Сквозь крошечные опустевшие города мимо разваливающихся двухэтажных мотелей и полуразрушенных автозаправок, сквозь ночь, сквозь всю северо-восточную равнину. Сразу за городской чертой до самого горизонта тянулось бесконечное необжитое пространство, необъятная, тёмная гладь усталой земли до самого горизонта, а далеко на юге, так далеко, что едва хватало зрения, дорога вилась среди холмов у предгорья плато Камберленд. Было чудовищно тихо, так тихо, что я различал стрекотание сверчков в траве, и необычайно громким казался даже шелест сухого гравия на обочине.

Я остановил машину где-то на пустыре в десятке миль от поворота на Индианаполис, и вышел наружу, не захлопнув дверцу. Сухая трава сминалась под босыми ступнями, тени деревьев тянулись по пыльному асфальту, и не было ветерка, всколыхнувшего бы рано пожелтевшие листья, превратив черноту на дороге в театр теней.

Я остановился футах в тридцати от дороги, просто застыл, запрокинув голову, и из горла рвался хриплый, звериный вой, который едва удалось подавить, вспомнив о том, как чутко спит Нил. Я всё ещё думал о доме. Я думал о людях, которых любил – мои Нью-Йоркские, Денверские, Калифорнийские шайки, мои алкоголики, наркоманы, безумцы, поэты, блаженные и святые. Нищие, голые, распятые, вознесённые – те, с кем я хотел строить планы на свою жизнь, и слушать джаз, и ругаться до хрипоты. Персонажи моих книг. Прообразы моих горячечных видений. Где они теперь, что с ними, сидит ли Аллен теперь в Цинциннати или на острове Райкерс, сгорбившись над листами бумаги в тишине, кому рассказывает о своих безумных теориях Билл Берроуз. Я тосковал по ним отчаянно, а больше всего тосковал по самому себе. Меня не осталось, мы сплавились в одно полумертвое существо – я и Нил – и книга закончилась смятой, бездарной главой. Наступил эпилог. Мы ещё барахтались, вели какие-то натужные, искусственные диалоги, но видели, что смысла в этом не осталось вовсе. Впереди ждал Канзас, где мы планировали поесть и отдохнуть, и узкие дороги, огибающие крошечные города вдоль всей семидесятой трассы, были построены из чего угодно, кроме желтого кирпича. Светало. Я закурил и прокашлялся, когда горький дым обжёг лёгкие, сигареты оказались слишком крепкими, хотелось выпить, только теперь не бурбон, а простой воды. Тени деревьев на дороге медленно выцветали по мере того, как светлело небо, и я различил впереди лежащий на земле знак дорожных работ. Нужно было продолжать двигаться вперед. Продолжать неизбежно возвращаться в Денвер.

*

К полудню Нил проснулся и сел за руль, затем мы на бешеной скорости миновали Канзас, и, остановившись где-то на окраинах трехэтажного Расселла, битых полчаса спорили у дорожного указателя на Хойзингтон. Ехать до него было всего ничего – миль тридцать, но очередной тошнотворный городок, ранее бывший вотчиной местных фермеров, видеть не хотелось нам обоим, а заправиться и раздобыть еды мы могли где угодно. Нила занимало другое. Он замер, выпрямившись на сидении, вдруг осознав, что именно здесь, посреди пропыленного Канзаса, наверное, в самой захолустной дыре на всём белом свете, почти сравнялось расстояние вперёд, до Вегаса, и до мексиканской Санта Аны, минуя которую мы могли бы проехать к побережью Калифорнийского залива.

– Джек, дружище, – говорил он, все еще пристально вглядываясь в ржавый указатель так, будто видел в изъеденном металле как минимум знаки господни, – мы должны свернуть на Хойзингтон, мы непременно должны свернуть на Хойзингтон, это, возможно, самое важное решение в нашей жизни.

Сначала я не понял. А когда Нил наконец сбивчиво объяснил мне про полторы тысячи миль, равно отделяющих нас от Невады и Мексики, мне захотелось приложиться лбом о панель или ещё выпить. Пить было нечего. Я подался вперед, устраивая горящий лоб на скрещенных руках, и закрыл глаза, не отвечая больше. С минуту Нил внимательно смотрел на меня, прежде чем чувствительно ткнуть под ребра и снова завести бессмысленный монолог о том, что нам непременно нужно на побережье, это очень важно, возможно, важнее, чем всё, что есть в нашей жизни.

В живот тяжёлой волной ударяла злость, раздражение нарастало по центру солнечного сплетения, и всю эту желчь мне едва удавалось сдерживать, сквозь зубы проговаривая, что сложно не стать важнее, чем наше с ним жалкое существование. В окошко залетела птица и села прямо перед лицом Нила, а он, ничего не заметив, яростно выкрутил руль, вспугнув её. Мы съехали с обочины. Птица кружила у лобового стекла до тех пор, пока Нил не начал разгоняться, и, в конце концов, исчезла из виду. Я смотрел вперед. Поворот на Хойзингтон мы миновали вместе с перспективой пересечь Мексику насквозь и увидеть бухту в солнечном Калифорнийском заливе.

Молчание не затянулось надолго – спустя каких-то полчаса мы уже смеялись, обсуждая юных босоногих мексиканок, истовых католичек, которые днём яростно замаливают грехи, чтобы ночью снова исступлённо им предаваться. Ночи прозрачны, легки, как шёлк. Тёмные, томные ритуалы тесно переплетаются с отчаянной верой в доброту Христа, католических святых угощают «Колой» и «Доктором Пеппером». О том, что всё это осталось в прошлом, мы не упоминали, да и, кажется, вовсе не думали. Даже безлюдная мертвая Мексика оставалась святой обетованной землей, нарушать молчание которой не хотелось нам обоим. Калифорнийский залив мог подождать. Океан тоже обещал дождаться нас. Океан никогда не покидал своих берегов.

Я закурил, опираясь локтем о дверцу, Нил разогнался так, что внутри двигателя что-то захрипело, и на мгновение я испугался, что сейчас машина развалится прямо посреди дороги, но он яростно закричал: «Всё в порядке, приятель, все в полном порядке!» и я смиренно закрыл глаза, доверяя ему больше, чем себе. Вдалеке у дороги бродила, будто так и не решаясь отдалиться от границы фермы, исхудавшая корова, где-то едва слышно блеяли овцы. Закрыв глаза и откинувшись на сиденье, чтобы немного подремать, я подумал, что есть что-то правильное в том, что безымянная болезнь, за жалкие пару-тройку месяцев оставившая от всей огромной страны и нескольких сопредельных одни жалкие, переломанные останки, пощадила животных. В полусне мне чудилось в этом что-то сакральное, что-то почти библейское. Содом горел, и я не собирался молиться о народе сем во благо ему.

*

Кирпичные склады на окраине города. Запах пыли, железа, древесного угля. Привкус металла на языке. В молчаливый Денвер, осью прошивающий наши жизни, мы въехали по узкой дороге, ветвящейся вдоль железнодорожных путей, и остановились на развилке, словно последние во всей стране станционные смотрители. Нил курил одну за одной, мы молчали, скованные отсутствием необходимости говорить. Его скуластое лицо, на котором даже в самые смутные времена виднелся отчётливый свет бесконечных озарений, стало пустым и мёртвым, серым, как туманное утро. Наконец мы тронулись, собираясь в мотеле на окраине выспаться и переодеться. По дороге Нил остановился, и, не говоря ни слова, вышел из машины, чтобы разбить локтем витрину бакалейного магазина. В этом не было особенной необходимости – осколки вспороли ткань рубашки, на коже остался с пяток кровоточащих царапин, но я молчал, глядя прямо перед собой, я понимал Нила и чувствовал ту же необходимость выплеснуть глухое отчаяние, перевести его в простое физическое действие. Нил в полутьме магазина бог весть зачем вскрыл кассовый аппарат и, распихав деньги по карманам, не без труда поднял над головой, швыряя сквозь все пыльное помещение. Снова послышался звон битого стекла, затем – металлический стук, с которым ударялись друг о друга металлические банки, небрежно брошенные в мешок.

Пока Нил под предлогом необходимости пополнить запасы громил магазин, я сидел на переднем сидении, сжимая руки в кулаки так, что белели костяшки пальцев. Отчаяние, мерно нарастающее по центру солнечного сплетения, царапало грудь изнутри, вынуждая закусывать губы и закрывать глаза. От глухого гнева пополам с усталостью я едва соображал, на каком я свете. Стоило ожидать, что в Денвере нас не ждет ничего хорошего, но, кажется, в нас обоих жила вязкая, трепещущая надежда на чудо. Денвер свёл нас, и Денвер вскрыл нас, сетью трасс и железнодорожных перегонов он питал все горные штаты от Аризоны до Вайоминга, тонкой вязью мучительной ностальгии и тоски прошивал наши жизни. Казалось, что уж он не должен был сдаться без боя, но Денвер, побитая собака Скалистых гор, лежал перед нами такой же мёртвый и пустой, как всё, что мы видели по дороге.

Под последний аккорд оглушительного звона Нил разбил витрину с заморозкой, а потом остановился, неловко вытянув руки и повесив голову, как один из бездумных персонажей фильмов ужасов. Казалось, сейчас он поднимет голову и рванется вперед, движимый лишь единственным жадным голодом по чужой жизни. Я вздрогнул, вспомнив, что этот фильм теперь и есть моя жизнь. Осознание пришло внезапно, прошило болью ноющие виски. Стоило проехать половину спящей громады Америки, чтобы осознать, что будущее больше не существует, как таковое.

Нил и правда поднял голову, но вместо бессмысленного оскала я увидел на его лице слабую улыбку. Он подхватил что-то из морозильника, и пошел обратно к машине, вскинув на плечи холщовый мешок с провизией. Сев рядом, он бросил на мои колени упаковку сливочного мороженного, и по коже сквозь ткань плеснуло холодом, но я всё равно рассмеялся, подхватывая её двумя пальцами и едва слышно шипя сквозь зубы.

– Здесь продавали самое вкусное мороженное, когда мне было пятнадцать лет, – Нил ухмыльнулся, заводя машину, и оттянул ворот рубашки, расстёгивая верхнюю пуговицу слишком узкого воротника.

Я натянул рукав на ладонь, чтобы холод не так жёг пальцы, и вскрыл упаковку с края. Пахло просто восхитительно. Пахло настоящими сливками, и даже запах угля, пропитавший всё вокруг, не мог перебить этот аромат. Лёд хрустнул на зубах, и вкуса я почти не почувствовал, но всё равно укусил ещё раз под насмешливым взглядом Нила, безошибочно выруливающего на дорогу, заканчивающуюся тупиком, в котором расположилась теперь уже бывшая привокзальная гостиница.

Мы могли бы вскрыть любой дом, любую квартиру, будто все ключи мира были в наших руках. Мы могли бы ночевать в здании местной администрации, в самом лучшем из отелей или на могиле Буффало Билла. Но мы свернули к дешевому мотелю, Мекке местных хобо, в котором и в худшие времена позволяли жить в кредит, а наливали и вовсе почти бесплатно. То было инстинктивное уважение живого перед мертвым, едва прикрывающее тёмное, горячечное нутро – отчаянную жажду продолжать быть живым.

В мотель мы входили, тяжело волоча за собой наши потрепанные дорожные чемоданы, и Нил даже расписался в книге регистрации на стойке. Проходя следом за ним, я едва успел прочитать надпись, и широкий размашистый почерк сложился в голове в слова уже у самой лестницы:

«Нил Кэссиди,  
Джек Керуак.  
25 июля первого года после смерти Христовой».

*

И мы снова миля за милей гнали сквозь оглушительное лето, сквозь весь мёртвый, пустой континент, и никто из нас больше не улыбался. Я смотрел сквозь душное марево, как ладони Нила всё сильнее сжимаются на руле, так, что кажется, что на гладком пластике останутся следы; под ногами звенела пустая бутылка из-под бурбона. Не осталось ни единой мысли, ни одного простого чувства – пустыри и одноэтажные кирпичные склады сменились иссушенными полями, а поля медленно, миля за милей заметало песком. Казалось, здесь кончается мир и вступает в свои права великая пустыня, и не было среди нас пророка Ионы, который сказал бы, что он виновен в этой буре.

Я сменял Нила за рулем, когда он чувствовал, что больше не может вести, и на несколько часов оставался с дорогой один на один – оглушенный и едва живой. Солнце швыряло на серый асфальт жёсткий белый свет, от которого слезились глаза, дым моей сигареты каждым порывом пустынного ветра срывало с губ так, что я почти не чувствовал вкуса табака. Я дремал с открытыми глазами, совсем не опасаясь, что мы проломим заграждение, или съедем в кювет, или столкнемся с кем-то на встречной полосе – пустая дорога, прямая, как стрела, была будто создана для того, чтобы разглядывать её как картину художника-абстракциониста, и не пытаться поверить в то, что так теперь и выглядит моя собственная жизнь.

Мы проехали указатель на Вегас, когда Нил попросил остановиться, и на нетвёрдых ногах вышел из машины, не захлопнув дверцу. Он остановился у обочины и с улыбкой посмотрел через плечо на меня, будто приглашая присоединиться. Я встал на пыльный асфальт, обжёгший ступни через стёртую подошву, и впервые с тех пор, как мы пересекли границу штата, почувствовал его – запах песка, вкус песка, так похожий на вкус свежей крови.

Небо над головой оказалось серым, бесцветным, как выцветшие глаза старика, а редкие постройки вдоль дороги были гнилыми зубами в его бесполезной челюсти. Неожиданно закружилась голова, и Нил перехватил меня широкими ладонями за плечи, не позволяя упасть, но спустя мгновение я всё-таки оступился, и мы рухнули на песок вместе, хохоча и ругаясь. Над головой оказался знак о том, что на дорогу выбегают олени. Нил всё смеялся и пытался, не вставая, нащупать на песке у обочины полупустую бутылку, которую до этого держал в руке. Высоко в облаках, так высоко, что мне едва хватало зрения, над нами кружила птица, и гигантский размах крыльев иногда затмевал собой солнце.

Нил вытянулся и приподнял голову, чтобы глотнуть бурбона, а жидкость всё равно потекла по подбородку, скрываясь под вытертым воротником. Я посмотрел на него, пытаясь что-то сказать, но слова так и не дались пересохшим губам. Вегас ждал нас, как корабль пустыни, потерпевший крушение, или как верная Мария Целеста, и это место годилось для жизни ничуть не хуже, чем тысячи других – для смерти. Я смотрел в небо. Я думал о том, что доктор Сакс так и не пришёл, чтобы спасти мир. Думал о том, что никто не слышит наших молитв, но это благо; мы никому не нужны, и, следовательно, мы свободны.


End file.
